universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl Toon REMASTERED
Playable Characters * Garfield (Garfield) * Odie (Garfield)+ * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) * Draculaura (Monster High) * Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) * Lagoona Blue (Monster High)+ * EG Twilight (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * EG Pon-3 (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)+ * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)+ * Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)^+ * G3 Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony G3) * G3 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony G3)+ * Minty (My Little Pony G3) * Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)+ * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes) * The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat) * Ernie (Sesame Street)+ * Snoopy (Peanuts)+ * Zombie (Plants vs Zombies) * Dr. Hare (Poptropica) * Steve (Minecraft) * Fancy Pants Man (Fancy Pants Adventures) * Bob (Skate 3/PewDiePie)+ * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)+ * Disney Princess (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) * Disney XD Pac-man (Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures) * CGi Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) * Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Todd & Riley (The Replacements) * Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty)+ * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)+ * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)+ * Benson (Regular Show)+ * El Chavo (El Chavo)+ * Bugs Bunny (Loony Tunes) * G3.5 Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony G3.5 Chibi art style) * Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents)+ * Ned (The Misfortune of being Ned)^ * Hamtaro (Hamtaro) * Hamtaro Skywalker (Hamtaro)+ * Anime Mario (Super Mario Bros: The Great Mission to save Princess Peach) * Sonic X (Sonic X)+ * Toon Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's MS Paint)+ * Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)+ * Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)+ * MegaToon (Smash Bros. Lawl Wikia) * Kim Possible (Kim Possible) * Amethyst (Trollz)+ * Polly Pocket (Polly Pocket)+ * Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop)+ * Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop)^ + = Unlockable ^ = Joke Assist Trophies * Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Abby Bominable (Monster High) * Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * ?????????? (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baby Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties) * Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Schroeder (Peanuts) * Creeper (Minecraft) * Child Ghost (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Pizza Planet Alien (Toy Story) * Tasumi (The Relacements) * Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) * ????????? (Hamtaro) * ????????? (Sailor Moon) * Kaboom (Trollz) * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) * Hasbro (Hasbro) * Sushi Pack (Sushi Pack) * Curious George (Curious George) * Lex (Bookworm) * Happy Meal Box (McDonalds) * Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) * Aw, Snap (Google Chrome) Stages * Toon Destination (Smash Bros Lawl Toon/Super Smash Bros) * Garfield's House (Garfield) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * The Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) * Monster High (Monster High) * Roof (Plants vs Zombies) * ?????? (Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare) + * Early Poptropica (Poptropica) * Level 1 (Fancy Pants Adventures) * Skate 3 (Skate 3) + * ?????? (Pac-Man and the Ghosly Adventures) * Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Equestria St. (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) + * Equestria Tour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * G3 Ponyville (My Little Pony G3) * Christmas Center (My Little Pony: A very Minty Christmas) + * Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Professer's House (Powerpuff Girls) + * Elmore Jr High (The Amazing World of Gumball) + * ?????????? (Regular Show) + * Great Pumpkin Patch (Peanuts) + * Chavo's Neighborhood (El Chavo cartoon) * Andy's Room (Toy Story) * Possible House (Kim Possible) + * Nightmare Hill (The Nightmare Before Christmas) + * Forbidden Area (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) * Minecraft House (Minecraft) * The Pet Shop (Littlest Pet Shop) * Dashware inc (Rainbow Dash) * Fredbear Minigames (Five Nights at Freddy's) + * Usagi House (Sailor Moon) * The Forest (Hamtaro) * Aurora Valley (Hamtaro) + * ????? (Super Mario Bros: A Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach) * ????? (Sonic X) * Number Pinball (Sesame Street) + * Fazbear Show Stage (Five Nights at Freddy's MS Paint) + * PollyMall (Polly Pocket) + * Barbie Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * The Spiral Glade of South Mushroom (Elija Eubank) * ??????? (?????) * The South Train (Frosty the Snowman) * Haunted House (Scooby Doo) * ??????? (?????) * ??????? (?????) * Kid Pix (Kid Pix) * Nyan Cat (Memes) * ?????? (?????) * ?????? (?????) * ?????? (?????) * The Pinkie Stage (The Pinkie Show) $ + = Unlockable $ = DLC Past Stages *Daten City Church (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) (Lawl) *Hell's Gate (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) (Lawl) *Lava Ride (Super Mario Bros Super Show) (Lawl) *Best Colosseum (The Best Hercules Movie Ever) (Lawl) *The Mall: Amusement Park (6Teen) (Lawl X) *Green Eggs and Ham Boat (Green Eggs and Ham) (Lawl X) Bosses *The Frige Creature (Garfield) *GR-Metal Krueger 2 (Garfield) *Clock Tower (Mickey Mouse) *Wisp (Monster High) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Demon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Whimsey Weatherbe (My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure) *Meta Whimsey (My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Ragey Pie (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Edzilla (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Zara (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) *Evil Emporer Zurg (Toy Story) *Simon (Trollz) *Giga Snarf (Trollz) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Others COMING SOON Rosters ROSTER.PNG|Roster 1 UPDATED ROSTER .PNG|Roster 2 Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Team Toon Category:Facebook Category:Garfield Category:Disney Category:Mattel Category:Hasbro Category:Mojang Category:PopCap Category:Cartoon Network Category:DIC Category:Anime Category:Cartoon characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic strip characters Category:Comic Book Character Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Namco Category:Scott Games Category:Pixar Category:Games for Wii U Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes